Doubting You
by ni-chan and mit-chan007
Summary: Oneshot. Jake is confused and doubtful about things. Takes place after Jake's been transferred permanently to his Avatar body. Oneshot. T just in case.


Hi guys~ Mit and Jessie here! Okay, so I saw Avatar the day after it came out, and it was AMAZING!! Favourite film, by far! I loved it! So much! I just read some of the fanfics for it. But I'm writing my own, because my inner fangirl will not shut up. :3

Okay, so yeah. Enjoy, guys~

Michael: Why are we here?

Charlie: Because she can't really invite Neytiri and Jake.

Philip: Why not?

Sue: I think it would be fun!

Jessie: We don't own anything!

Mit: Enjoy~

-

-

**)( Doubting You )(**

-

Staring up at the sky, I took a deep breath. I heard a whoosh of air to my left and I looked away from the dark blue sky. I spotted Neytiri, flying with her ikran. She smiled at me, and I grinned back. She flew closer, our ikrans' wings nearly touching. We flew for a minute like that, just flying for the sake of it.

It had been about a week since I'd officially left my human body. It felt weird, knowing that I was officially a Na'vi now. Not bad weird, just... weird. I still got a rush every time I woke up and found myself still in my avatar body. Even though it wasn't my avatar body anymore – it was _my_ body. And I still got a rush every time I woke up and saw Neytiri sleeping in the hammock next to mine. It was like a dream, but it was better. It filled my heart up and made me smile like a goon.

Eventually, we landed, letting our ikrans wander and rest. We walked through the forest in comfortable silence, exchanging secret smiles. It was night, but the forest was bright with the light from plants and animals. Everywhere we walked, the ground lit up, and the seeds of Eywa floated around us silently.

We hadn't talked much since I'd left my human body. She'd come with me to lay my old body somewhere – felt a bit like a funeral, to be honest – and we'd spent whatever time we could together, but apart from that, it had been pretty much silent between us. I mean, we exchanged the odd word, and it wasn't as if our relationship had changed, but... things felt... awkward, I guess.

A touch on my hand made me jump, and I looked at Neytiri. She had a worried look on her face.

"Jake?"

I blinked, then chuckled slightly. I took her hand without thinking, and her ears pricked. "Don't worry. Just stupid sky people thoughts," I said with a smile.

She tilted her head curiously.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

She lowered her ears slightly, but nodded. We carried on walking in silence.

And that was how most of our conversations went. Awkward? I'm thinking yeah.

But I guess it was just one of those are-things-different-now-that-you're-not-a-human-with-an-avatar-body-anymore? situations. I mean, it's not like it's any different from your run of the mill situations, right?

Yeah. I know. It's different.

And it sucks, 'cause what the hell am I meant to do? I don't know what to say, to be honest. I mean, when I still had two bodies, I had something to aim towards, something to fight for. But now, everything's calmed down, and it's like I can just relax. I mean, I still have my duties as part of the clan, but that's a daily thing now. It's something I do without thinking. When I'm not hunting or helping out, what do I do? I usually just go flying, or carry on asking around if anyone needs help, but it still feels weird.

Oh yeah, and I think I forgot to mention. The training's stopped. Not permanently, just until the clan gets settled and everyone's comfortable again. We're all still a bit shaken over the destruction of Hometree, but we've settled in a group of trees near the Tree of Souls. The other clans returned to their own Homeplaces, and we've got hunters going out and searching for a new Hometree everyday, but so far we haven't had any news.

And another thing I forgot to mention. You know Tsu'Tey? Yeah. I'm taking his place. I kinda feel bad, you know? But it's really hard to live up to that expectation. They've said we can wait till we've settled at a new Hometree, but that's what everyone sees me as now anyway.

Ah.

Maybe that's the cause of the awkwardness between Neytiri and me. Maybe it's because...

No. It's not that.

I suddenly felt a jerk on my arm. I halted and looked back. Neytiri had stopped walking, and she had that confused look on her face again. But it was also kind of sad this time. Crap...

"Jake, what's wrong?"

I gulped, not sure what to say. Tell her I was wondering why we weren't talking recently? Maybe it was me, being too sensitive. A lot of stuff was changing, and everything was kinda different – as you'd already guessed – so maybe I was just being stupid, and nothing had really changed.

She put her hand to my face, caressing my cheek. I met her eyes, the stars and lights around us reflecting in them. She really was so beautiful...

"Jake..."

I couldn't stand seeing her worry, but I didn't know what to tell her. Instead, I leaned down and kissed her gently, holding her hand tightly. I pulled away slowly, watching her expression flicker between confusion, love, worry and everything else. Her tail flicked round, brushing my leg, and I smiled, flicking her back with my own. She jumped, and I laughed.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, still holding her hand, smiling. "To be honest... it's been awkward recently. You know... like, since I... left my human body. I mean, I'm really glad I did, but..." I watched her eyes follow me as I spoke, and I had to look at the ground. "It's like we haven't been talking a lot. Like we're avoiding each other," I explained, looking up. I saw her eyes widen, and I backtracked. "Not on purpose! I mean, just sort of because things have gotten weird. I mean... I don't know..." I sighed. "I guess I'm just being stupid. It's probably nothing. Don't worry about--"

I froze, because she'd suddenly hugged me. Not that I wasn't happy, but... why?

"Um, Neytiri?"

She looked up at me, and she was smiling. It was that smile that made me stop and try to figure out how to breathe again. I loved that smile.

"I'm so glad, Jake. Because I was thinking the same. I thought that maybe you were upset about taking Tsu'Tey's place, or about leaving your other body. It thought maybe you were upset with me..."

I let a small chuckle escape my lips. I took her face in my hands gently and smiled at her. "Now why would I _ever_ be upset with you?"

And then I pressed my mouth against hers again, but this time it wasn't because I was nervous or unsure, but because I knew that we'd both made the same stupid mistake, and I loved her more than I could bear.

I hadn't realised how much I'd missed her. I held her tightly, feeling her fingers curl in my hair, our tails flicking back and forth.

It was like a blessing. All my doubts were gone. I could See again.

-

-

Haha~ hope you enjoyed!

While writing this, I discovered that there MAY be a trilogy. :O

TRILOGY RAVE~~

Michael: I guess it doesn't really matter.

Charlie: Yeah, we're just back ups for when she can't invite the story's characters over.

Philip: What?!

Sue: I don't think it's so bad.

Jessie: Thank you for reading and please review!

Mit: TRILOGY RAVE~~


End file.
